How far will our love go?
by justinbieberx
Summary: John cena is back from his injury and everyone is happy to see him and the boise belle Torrie Wilson finds her self falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: John Cena is back from his injury and everyone is happy too see him and the boise beauty finds her self falling for him.

John was in the locker room happy to be back, he put his hat on his head and walked out the locker room

" John, John " Shawn said

" Hey "

" you happy to be back? " Shawn asked

" Yeah " John said

" So..whats up? " John asked

" Nothing just going to get ready for my match " Shawn said

" Ohh ok then see ya around " John said walking off

" Ok bye " Shawn shouted

" Bye " John shouted back

Then he came across the divas, Torrie, Mickie, Candice and Maria

" Hey "John said

" Hey " The divas said

" You happy to be back? " Mickie asked

" Yeah of course " John said

" Good "

" We have to go Candice, Maria for out match " Mickie said

" Ohh yeah "

Torrie and John didn't know what to say to each other, inside Torrie she was really happy he was back

" Hey " John said starting the conversation

" Hey " Torrie said back

" You glad to see me? " John asked

" Yeah of course! " Torrie said with a smile

John smiled back at her.He always missed her smile and her cute laugh. John missed all of that.

" So Torrie you got a match tonight? " John asked

" No next week i think " John said

" Ohh thats good i'snt it " Torrie asked

" Yeah glad to be back in the ring " John said

" Yeah "

" You got a match next week "John asked

" Yeah Me and Mickie vs Victoria and Beth " Torrie said

" Good sure you will win " John said

" Yeah thanks! " Torrie said

" Anyways..got luck to you too " Torrie said

" Yeah " John laughed

" I have to go and shower up " Torrie said

" Ok "

" I'll see you soon " Torrie said

" Ok Bye " John said

" Bye "

Torrie was in her locker room. Mickie james opend the door

" Hey " Mickie said

" hey " Torrie said

" You okay? " Mickie asked

" Yeah i'm fine so how was your match " Torrie asked

" Good so you ready for out tag team match next? " Mickie asked

" Yeah "

" Good " Mickie said

" So whare are Maria and Candice " Torrie asked

" Don't know they left me after the match " Mickie

" Ohh right " Torrie said

" Look i got to go " Mickie said

" ok " Torrie said

" Mickie "

" Yeah"

Torrie looked at her

" You okay " Mickie said coming over to her.

" Umm...Yeah i'm fine " Torrie said

" What is it? " Mickie said

" Emm..It's nothing " Torrie said

" Ok then i gotta go " Mickie said

" Ok Bye " Torrie shouted

" Bye "

Torrie was thinking about John she knew she was falling for him...

End of Chapter

Plz R&R

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!

XxEmmaXx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Torrie was in her locker room getting ready for her match.

"Hey Tor,ready to go?"Mickie asked

"Yeah course"Torrie smiled

Mickie and Torrie walked down the corridor

"Intorducing first from boise idaho Torrie Wilson"Lillian said. The fans cheered loud for torrie

Torrie came out with white hot pants and white tamk top with her leg warmers and white trainers. She tagged the fans and got in the ring and did her kiss of peace sign.

"And from Richmond Virginia Mickie James"Lillian introduced

Mickie came out with her pink trousers,a pink top and white boots

"And from,San Bernardino Califonia. Victoria"Lillian said

"From Buffalo N.Y. Beth Phonenix"Lillian said

Victoria and Beth both got in the ring and stared at Torrie and Mickie.

Torrie and Victoria started off with a tie up, then victoria punched torrie

"Ahh"Torrie yelped

Victoria smirked and kicked her on the stomach

She grabbed Torrie by the hair and flung her around the ring

Torrie reversed and kicked victoria

"Come on Torrie"Mickie shouted

Torrie and Victioria tired up again,Torrie punched her and kicked her.Thn torrie did a neckbraker Torrie went to pin her."1...2..." Beth broke it up."Torrie come on"Mickie said clapping, Torrie tried to reach to tag mickie. She got to mickie and tagged her. Mickie Ran to Victoria and kicked her,"Wow,"Come on mickie"Torrie smiled. Victoria tagged in beth, Mickie smirked and went face to face with Beth. Mickie slapped her

"Ohhh What a slap,"JR said

Beth turned to Mickie and smirked at her. Beth kicked her in the mid section, Mickie yelped in pain, "Mickie come on"Torrie shouted and started to clap.

The fans started to clap along with her

Mickie Reversed and did a ddp to Beth and went for the pin "1...2...3"The ref said

Torrie got in and hugged Mickie, they both held up their hands.

They got out the ring and went backstage

"I so happy we won!"Torrie shouted really happy

"Yep"Mickie said

"Ok see ya, i'm going for a shower"Torrie said

"Ok hun,"Mickie smiled

After Torrie washed up. She put on Jeans,green top and black boots

She walked backstage and saw John

"Hey John,"Torrie shouted

"Ohh hey, saw your match well done!"John said

"Thanks!"Torrie smiled

"Victoria and Beth got what they deserved"Torrie said

John laughed "Yep"

Torrie was about to say something until Shawn shouted John

"John"Shawn said

"Yeah"John said

"Sorry if i interuppted anything"Shawn said

"It's okay you didn't"John said

"So what was it?"John asked

"Nothin i wanted to see you"Shawn said

John looked at him weird "Ohh Right"

"Yeah"Shawn smiled

"Hey shawn"Torrie said

"Ohh hey torrie."Shawn said

"Did you see my match?"Torrie asked

"Yeah, well done"Shawn

"Thanks"Torrie said

Shawn smiled" Anyways,John"Shawn said

"Anyways what"John asked

"Ohh nothing not that inportant"Shawn said

"Right whatever"John said

Torrie smiled at John

"John someone likes you"Shawn whispered

"Shut up"John said

"What?"Torrie said

"No not you"John said

"Ohh okay then"Torrie said

"I should go"Shawn said

"Yeah that would be a good idea"John said

"So why did you say shut up then?"Torrie asked

"Because shawn said something he shouldn't have"John said

Torrie laughed "Ohhh"

"I'm gonna go"John said

"Okay see ya"Torrie said

"Yeah,bye."John said

"Bye"Torrie smiled

John walked away and torrie sighed

"Torrie"A voice said

"Wha"Torrie turned around and saw Maria

"Hey"Torrie said

"Hey.Well done in beating victoria and beth"Maria said

"Yeah thanks"Torrie said

"So you like John?"Maria asked

"Off course i do, But what if her dosen't like me"Torrie said

"That is why you gotta tell him"Maria said

"Yeah,you right"Torrie said

"Off course i am"Maria laughed

"Yeah"Torrie laughed back

"I'll tell him asap"Torrie said

"Good"Maria smiled and walked of

Torrie took a deep breath and walked away

Will she ever tell John?

End of Chapter

Thanks for reading!

Luv Emmaxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey back with another chapter enjoy...it's short i know

'' Torrie hey''John Cena said coming up to her.

''John...hey,''Torrie said

.''You alright?''He asked her.

.''I'm fine really...''Torrie said.

.''Good,''John replied.

.''Yeah so what's up?...''Torrie asked.

''Nothing just going for a match, you?''John asked.

''Oh don't know just gonna hang out with Mickie.''Torrie replied.

''Oh thats good..''John said.

''Yeah anyways i'm gonna go and Mickie..''The boise belle replied.

''Okay, bye..''John replied.

''Bye.''

John looked at her as she walked away did he know she had feelings for him?...

Totally short i know but i was tired and i wanted to do a chapter for this so there it was...Hope you enjoyed it!

Please R&R thanks.

Luv XEmmaX


End file.
